Human Nature
by Sage1982
Summary: Takes place after Season 2 finale. Bo and the gang are investigating a strange occurrence of some of the oldest and strongest Fae disappearing. At the same time, Bo is dealing with her feelings for both Lauren and Dyson.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**: After the finale, it looks like the triangle may be back on again. However, for the first time I think the good doctor has the advantage over wolfman. Clearly that last kiss (in front of Dyson and everyone said something) Here is my attempt at what could happen after the finale. This is also my first attempt at a multiple chapter story. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are oh so welcomed.

"Those Twilight novels are full of shit! Vampires are bastards!" Kensi grimaced at her hurt shoulder.

"Kensi you tripped running away." Bo laughed.

"Running to save your ass is more like it. I was going to pick up a trash can lid and hit one of those blood sucking mo'fos in the face."

They were at the Dahal relaxing after investigating yet another Fae caper. They'd had to stop a war between rival vampires...one group belonging to the Light, the other to the Dark. One crew basically blamed the other for the disappearance of their leader. Somehow Bo had negotiated a cease fire and promised to look into the matter herself. Dyson and Hale were at the bar getting the next round of drinks.

"Sure you were Kenz." Bo quipped before glancing at her phone.

"Hey Bo-Berry its only 5 minutes later than the last time you checked the time." Kensi said with a sigh before yanking her best friend's phone out of her hand.

"Give that back!" Bo growled.

"Relax, Lauren will be here soon." Kensi still held the phone out of Bo's reach. "Then you two can do each other's hair, pick out dresses, and go to prom together! Did you get her a corsage?"

"Smart ass." Bo smirked and decided to give up on getting her phone back. Instead taking a sip from her beer. She hadn't seen Lauren in at least a week. After defeating the Garuda, Lauren had decided it was time to bury Nadia. That meant leaving town for a few days and going back to her hometown. Bo had offered to go with her, but Lauren had turned down her offer. She'd been adamant about needing to handle this on her own. Bo had not wanted to push her, and supported her decision. Her only contact, had been a text she'd recieved a couple hours before.

Plane just landed. See you soon. Don't worry, I'll know how to find you.

"It's just that I've been worried about her you know."

"I bet you have." Kenzi rolled her eyes. "I was there for the Garuda finale kiss, Bo. We all were." She looked towards Dyson. "Have you figured all that out yet, by the way?"

"Have you figured your whole Hale situation out?" Bo shot back with a sly smile and raised eyebrow. But no, Bo hadn't figured out the whole situation that was becoming more and more the elephant in the room. Bo had had barely any alone time with Lauren before she'd left. As always they'd been left in limbo as far as their relationship was concerned. Saying and doing just enough to keep the other hooked, without actually making any concrete declarations or committments. That was their dance. That was their thing. Bo had hoped that wasn't all they were capable of. She rememberd their final kiss as well, and how close she'd come to saying all sorts of things to the doctor. But she'd been so choked up by so much emotion that no words has come out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't". The succubus took the opportunity to snatch the phone back. "Now as I was saying..." Then there was Dyson. It was more than apparent he was back to his old self. Back on Task. Noble. Broodingly Charming. And back to courting Bo. She wasn't quite sure, how she felt about that. Alot had changed since the Norm's curse on Dyson. She'd changed.

"...back to The Lauren and The Restless."

"Nadia's funeral couldn't have been easy for her. You know Lauren hadn't been home in over five years. It was probably kinda weird being around her family after all that time, and having to explain about Nadia..."

"Exactly how did she explain Nadia's death. Did they even know about the coma she'd been in."

"From what Lauren told me, Nadia didn't have much family that she was close to. Her parents had been killed in a car accident while she was in college. And when she and Lauren had got involved, Lauren's world became her world."

"Clingy much?" Kenzi muttered.

Bo continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Then after Nadia fell into a coma in the Congo, as a cover Lauren let everyone think she'd remained there to both continue her research and do missionary work. Somehow she'd dodged going home for holidays and other occasions." It was hard for Bo to imagine Lauren having a life before entering in the Fae World. It was even harder to reconcille the idea that that life still remained somewhere out there.

"And no one missed talking to Nadia? Did they think she and Lauren had broken up?"

"No, apparently the Ashe had arranged for one of his underlings to write letters, send emails, texts, leave voice mails...anything as if Nadia was well and still in Lauren's life. I mean, I think _she_ was even updating her facebook page."

"Damn, that's like some Single White Femaile shit, right there."

"I know right. I mean poor Lauren having to pretend all those years and not seeing her family. I have no idea how she kept up the facade."

"The good doctor seems to be highly skilled at giving the illusion of something being real." Dyson said as he scooted into the booth beside Bo. Hale did the same with Kenzi. "I'm sure it came easy to her." He smirked a bit earning a death stare from Bo.

"You can be such a dick sometimes Dyson." Bo muttered.

"I'm just speaking the truth."

"Sounds more like your opinion." She retorted.

"Calm down Mom and Dad." Kenzi interupted and Hale laughed. "Us kiddies dont' like when you fight in front of us."

"Yes, it makes us scared." Hale added.

"Perhaps we should consider adoption for you two." Dyson quipped before passing Bo her drink.

"I second that." Bo said. "And for the record Dyson, Lauren has kept her fair share of secrets but so have you."

"To protect you."

"Call it what you want. But your paws are so not completely clean wolf-boy."

"Whatever you say." The detective's irritation was really showing. Since he'd gotten his love back for Bo, at times he felt more tortured than he had before. He was so overwhelmed by his newly found feelings for the succubus, and she wasn't letting him anywhere near her these days. At least not how they were before the Norm's curse. Bo seemed to interact with him the same way as if nothing had happened. As if he was the same Dyson that could not love her. And he could think of only one reason, Lauren. As hard as he tried, he could not get the image of them kissing out of his head from before the final showdown with Garuda. Actually it was the look in Bo's eyes that he kept him up at night. Her dark beautiful eyes shiny with tears that really really resembled love. But surely, it couldn't have been love. Bo had loved him and there was no way she could feel the same way about the blonde human. But still he was haunted by Bo's look, and he constantly tried to search his memory for a time when she'd look at him that way...

"...so we have to find a lead on what happend to Stephan." He heard Hale say, pulling Dyson's attention back to the table. "He's a dark Fae vamp, so Bo that means you're at bat babe."

"As always." She sighed. "I'm going to have to start charging you guys to get me some help with these matters."

"Hey!" Kenzi raised her hand as if in school. "Hurt feelings here. I thought I was the only kick ass sidekick you needed."

Bo smiled. "You are sweetie, but that doesn't negate the fact that these guys overwork us and get all the glory for it."

"All the glory." Dyson grunted. "Hardly. Aren't you enjoying your reign as the Fae Champion."

"Jealous?" She reached over and ruffled his curly hair, their eyes connecting.

"Of you being the champion? No way."

"It has it perks." She conceded. "And its headaches." The Morrigan had basically blacklisted Bo from the Dark Side. Getting her contacts to talk would be hard. " So Stephan owned the night club on 9th, right? I guess that would be a good place to start. Though I'm not sure if I'm in the mood for techno dance hall music tonight."

"Do I have time to go home and grab my turtleneck?" Kenzi rubbed her neck. "The Cullens may be there and want a Kenzi Cookie to snack on."

"Relax Kenzi." Hale said. "Your neck is a little scrauny for them. It would be like trying to eat a discarded chicken bone or something."

"Asshole." Kenzi swatted at him before her attention was drawn to the door. "Well this is about to get interesting..."

Everyone at the table followed her eyes to a certain blonde woman walking into the Dahl.

"Lauren." Bo whispered and felt her breath catch at the sight of the doctor. _She looks beautiful..._She thought. Lauren was wearing light blue jeans, and deep red button down shirt. Her golden locks bouncing slightly with her confident stride. She looked around, and Bo was hoping she was looking for her. When their eyes met, Bo immediately grinned and Lauren's tradmark smile spread wide across her face. _She takes my breathe away with that smile..._Bo could remember many times when that smile had lit up a darkness that ran so deep through her She had really missed that smile, and of course she'd just simply missed Lauren.

"I can't believe she came back." Dyson muttered.

"What?" Bo asked, momentarily glad that Trick had stopped Lauren to say hello and give her a hug.

"Here we go..." Kenzi groaned.

"I'm just saying. A new Ashe hasn't been choosen yet. She actually was able to leave the city with no one coming after her. And now she's back. The woman must be a glutten for punishment." Dyson assessed.

"Dyson, this is Lauren's home." She glanced back to where she's just seen the blonde, and she was gone.

"No, this city is the_ home _of the Ashe. Her supposed place of imprisonment. Her _home, _is wherever she just went to visit. There is a chance that whoever the new Ashe is, will take ownership of the dear doctor. And then her tortured cycle of slavery starts all over again. If I was her, I would have left and never looked back. "

"Well you're certainly not Lauren." Bo said coolly.

"No, ma'am...that I am not." His nostrils flared a bit at what he precieved as an insult. "And I don't think she's _your _Lauren either.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Anyone interested in some hot wings." Kenzi tried to steer the conversation else where.

"Yeah, I could do some BBQ ones." Hale said picking up on Kenzi's lead. But their feeble attempt failed.

"It means Bo at some point you're going to have to stop looking at her through rose tinted glasses." Dyson stated firmly. "After all she's only human."

"Umm excuse me." Kenzi's mouth fell open. "Human over here."

"I mean no offense Kenzi." He smiled slightly. "But just stating the obvious here."

Bo's dark eyes narrowed. "I _see _Lauren just fine."

"I'm sure you do." His voice dripped with sarcasm and Bo resisted the urge to kick his ass out of the booth. Damn he drove her crazy with his bravado and cutting remarks...especially towards Lauren. His territorial prowling seemed to revolve around her these days, and it was driving her mad. Granted, she couldn't deny the attraction between them. However, she certainly wasn't ready to jump back on the rollar coaster ride that had been their relationship more times than not. Dyson had always had a tainted view of Lauren from the beginning. He had actually been right on some level for his skeptisism. But it seemed despite everything they'd all gone through over the last two years, that view still remained the same.

"Am I interupting something?" There standing beside the booth was Lauren. She spoke to everyone of course, but no one could miss her eyes landing on Bo. Their eyes connecteda and held longer than some at the table would have liked. Lauren was a bit irritated that she didn't have enough easy access to Bo to give a her hug right then. She's been thinking of wrapping her arms around the other woman since her plane had landed. However, Dyson was between them.

"Yea, Doc...and thank goodness." Kenzi said. She jabbed Hale a little harder than neccesary for him to move over.

"Ouch!" He moved to the right to make room for Lauren. "So whatcha drinking this evening?"

"Trick is already sending me something over."

"Welcome back. How was..."

"New York." She finished for him. "I went to New York."

"Let me guess..."Kenzi narrowed her eyes. "Manhattan?"

"The Hamptons actually."

"How posh of you." Kenzi commented with a regal voice. "Isn't that like the country club capital of the world?

"There is some substantial wealth in those parts." Lauren confirmed. "And the culture and local attractions are nice as well. People come from all over to vacation there..."

"Any of that wealth yours?" Kenzi wiggled her eyebrows. "I bet you are soooo a trust fund baby."

"Kenzi that's kinda rude to ask isn't it." Bo interrupted.

"No. It's ok." Lauren insisted. "Yes, my family is...comfortable." The truth of the matter was that Lauren's family was more than comfortable, but she didn't want to get into the specifics of her family's financials. That was all apart of world that seemed so remote and foreign to her.

"But are you a trust fund baby?" Kenzi continued her interrogation.

Lauren laughed and gave one of her _Let me Indulge Kenzi_ faces. It made Bo grin a little. "Again, Kenzi my family has a comformtable life and are far from destitute".

"Both parents doing well?" Hale asked.

"Yes."

"I can't believe you're a New Yorker. Any siblings?" Kenzi continued.

"Yes, a brother and sister, both older than me. Considerably older in fact." She cleared her throat a little. A flash of Anna and Howard played before her eyes. Their hugs were loose and without warmth as usual at the funeral and all interactions during her visit. Their manners impecable despite their animosity that burned beneath the surface towards her. "They are doing well." A Lewis is never with out manners.

Returning home had been hard on many levels. The major reason being Nadia's death. When Nadia had first came back to her after the coma, they'd spoken of going home to visit. They'd actually made plans to visit New York not realizing the tragic end that was so close. Nadia had been from Brooklyn and that's where the funeral was. The service had been simple and quiet, with a few friends and family attending. It had been difficult explaining how Nadia had died. Lauren had stuck to the script of it being a car accident. She was amazed at the amount of information the Ashe had supplied to the media to support that explanation.

Her family had come to attend...to publically show their support. Which was a bit shocking to her, considering Nadia had never been a suitable choice as her partner.

"Neices, nephews...?"

"Geeze guys, when did you turn into Katie Couric? Lauren isn't Sarah Palin for pete's sake." Bo said. Though she had to admit she was as curious about Lauren as the rest of them. There was so much she didn't know. Other than a few teenage stories Lauren has shared when she was hiding from the Ashe at Bo's place. But she decided The Hamptons fit Dr. Lauren Lewis. After all she was sophisticated, well educated, and seemed to appreciate the finer things in life. But at the same time, she was so not pretentious or a snob. Very down to earth.

"Dude, Lauren is like super geek smart. I would never, I mean never confuse her with that Palin chick!"

"I suppose I should say thank you to that Kenzi." The doctor commently dryly.

"Well give her a chance to breathe. Or at least a chance to get a drink." She looked towards the bar and saw that Trick had gotten busy with customers. "Come on, I'll go get you that drink."

"Tell yo Grandaddy to send over another round while you at it." Kenzi crooned.

Dyson didn't move. "They haven't picked a new Ashe yet Lauren. Just thought I would let you know.

"Yes, Dyson I am very aware of that fact." Lauren answered rather quickly and tersely. _Yes, Dyson is most certainly back. _ Lauren was well of aware that her future still hung in limbo as far as her connection to Fae World. She was also well aware of the fact, that if she was ever to try to break free, now was the perfect time. But she didn't need Dyson to tell her that. While his intentions could be percieved as honorable and could actually be honorable, his concern rang a little hollow to her ears. She and Dyson weren't friends, not really. Someone how they'd gotten thrown on to the same team, and playing for the same goal. To keep Bo safe.

"Does your family expect to see you soon?" He inquired further.

"They know how important my work is to me" Her brown eyes flickered to Bo.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I believe I did Dyson. As you know many things are open to intrepretation. My answer to your question being one of them." Lauren rose to her feet." She extended her hand to Bo. "Why don't we go get me that drink. My flight wasn't exactly a relaxing one."

Bo swatted at Dyson to move, which he finally did. And she eagerly took Lauren's hand as they walked away from the table. Kenzi often spoke of Lauren as Dr Freeze, but tonight the woman's hands felt warm and comfy. _Comfy...what kind of word is that. _She felt Dyson's eyes on her back.

"Way to clear a table, Scooby Doo." Kenzi picked up her glass as if toasting Dyson.

"Wanna go play some pool?" Hale asked.

"Sure, let's roll." The two left the table and Dyson was left alone. Alone to watch Bo and Lauren walking away hand in hand.

"So after I don't know after four or five Blood Mary's, my seat mate finally went to sleep. " Lauren rolled her eyes. "And then come to find out he's the biggest snorer to EVER walk the planet. I think I'm going to need my hearing checked." She and Bo laughed. After getting Lauren's drink, they'd decided to stay at the bar and talk. Bo figured it was best, consideirng how tense things had gotten so quickly between Lauren and Dyson. But being alone with Lauren was just fine with the succubus. "After Hours" Lauren had come out to play and it was wonderful. She was tempted to ask more about Lauren's visit with her family and Nadia's funeral. But she'd gotten the distinct impression that Lauren was not up for those topics. At least not now.

Lauren continued. "So I deviously woke this poor guy up and informed him that I was a doctor. And perhaps he should get checked for sleep apnea. And then I demonstrated a couple positions that could be more comfortable for him to sleep on the flight."

"You didn't?"

"I did." She grinned. "Not my best moment, but my ears stopped ringing after that. So I won't apologize." She picked up a few pretzels and munched on them. "The movie was terrible. Snakes on a Plane...need I say more?"

Bo watched in silence as Lauren continued talking about her flight. She was hearing her talk, and perhaps even comprehending a phrase here and there. But mostly she was just watching Lauren. Noticing the way her hair would fall slightly in her face when she tilted her head a certain way. Watching her hands as she used them express herself better. Her nails were perfectly manucured and trimmed to the perfect length for working in a lab. Focusing on Lauren's mouth as she formed her words and occassionaly licked her lips. Bo wondered what shade of lipstick she was wearing...

"What's been going on here?"

Bo blinked. "Huh?" She was torn from her thoughts, pulled back to the bar and stared at Lauren.

"Usually you're a little more articulate Bo." Lauren smiled. "I said, what's been going on around here?"

Bo hunched. "Um, you know the typical post-Fae-apacalyptic activities."

Lauren sighed. "What type of Fae tried to kill you today?"

"I know right!" They both giggled a bit. "It was a vampire."

"Do I even want to know?" .

"Apparently Stephan somebody is missing?'

"Stephan Constantinescu?" Lauren's face sobered a bit.

"Oh, is that how you say it?" She grinned, lopsided

"Yes. He's one of the oldest and strongest vampires around these parts. He's been in charge of that sector since colonial days. No one in their right mind would tangle with him. He has a reputation for being both unforgiving and cruel."

"And this is a _Light_ Fae Vampire?"

"Yes."

"And you guys wonder why I can't choose a side." Bo groaned. "And of course the Dark Fae deny having anything to do with it. And somehow I've been chosen to find out what happened to the guy."

"Well let me know if I can be of any assistance. You know the world's obsessed with vampires these days. There is so much fiction mixed in with what they're really capable of."

"Yeah like they're all extremely good-looking with incredibly seductive skills."

"Those traits are actually true for succubi".

"Is that a compliment doctor?"

"A diagnosis..." Lauren's eyes did a slow sweep over Bo's body. "based on personal research." She caught herself. "But I'm ummm well sure you'll solve this." Lauren placed a hand on Bo's shoulder. "You always do."

"I love...your confidence in me. I feel like I can do anything."

"You can." Lauren assured her. "Don't you know that by now?"

Bo moved in closer with her head slightly tilted. "Anything?"

Lauren tried to control herself. The last thing she wanted was to send up color signals flashing around her head to Bo. That was the one thing that had always been hard for her. To control her desire around the dark haired beauty. Which was so not easy when Bo's speciaity was reading libido. She often felt like at any given moment she could be utterly exposed for how she was feeling. All it took was a certain look from Bo. For Bo to speak in a certain tone, that Lauren felt was reserved for her only. For Bo to be close. Hell, for Bo wear a pair of tight black jeans and knee boots...like she was wearing tonight. She took a deep breathe letting her hand slowly trail from Bo's shoulder down her arm. "Of course there are limits".

"Limits are meant to be pushed." Her voice was teasing.

"This is true..."

"Drinks."

Both women jumped at the sound of the waitress beside them and immediately moved apart.

"We didn't..." Bo started.

"The couple at the end of the bar." And without another word the waitress was gone.

"Two drinks?" Lauren's brow raised a bit. "Should I be scared?"

Bo peered over her shoulder and checked out the courting couple. "You plan on taking them up on their offer?"

"No." The blonde blinked. "Of course not."

"Good."

"Good?"

"I don't like to share." Bo declared with a sly grin.

"I see."

"Do you?" Again Bo closed the distance between them. "I've missed you Lauren..." She declared softly. "I want time with you...to catch up."

"I'm sure that's not a popular opinion."

"Why would you...?"

"Hello Ladies" Dyson was standing behind them.

"Please have a seat." Lauren suggested dryly.

"No time for that. I just got a call. Another Fae gone missing. Ramses..."

"Cordero?" Lauren finished for him.

"Yes."

"He's a dream eater. What the Chinese refer to as a Baku."

"Eat dreams?" Bo was confused.

"Yes, they are often confused with the Boogey Man by children that see them when they wake from nightmares. When in actually they are just feeding off nightmares by taking them away. But Ramses is special he can just as easily feed a person nightmares as well."

"I see." Bo turned to Dyson. "And he's missing too."

"Yeap. Apparently for a couple weeks now."

"You think ist related to Stephan?"

"No sure. But two very powerful Light Fae going missing isn't a good thing?"

"I agree."

"Hale and I are going to check this call out. Wanna come along?"

"Umm." Bo looked at Lauren, which irritated Dyson_. Does she need permission now?_

"Go ahead Bo. I'm a little tired anyway. See ya later?"

Bo stood up. "Always." She bent down and hugged Lauren. She was more than annoyed that her time with Lauren had been interupted. But it woudl have to be enough for now knowing tha Lauren was back in town and close. "Glad to have you back." She whispered in her ear. Closing her eyes as she spoke. She breathe in the sweet fresh smell of Lauren's hair.

Lauren squeezed back, enjoying the feel of Bo against her. "Glad to be back." She released the other woman.

"I'll go get Kenzi." Bo left in search of the goth, leaving Lauren and Dyson alone.

"If you need any assistance..."

"Ready to get back to work already?"

"I was just offering to help."

"I think we've got it covered."

Lauren felt like she was getting the brush off. "Suit yourself, Bo knows where to find if she needs me to do any research."

"So you're back to stay?" Dyson asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Lauren countered.

"Not at all. But you have to know you're risking alot by sticking around these parts. I hope its worth it."

Lauren looked pass Dyson to where Bo was talking to Kenzi. "It's worth it."

He followed her gaze before turning back to her. "Clearly I have underestimated you."

"It's not your first time." She drained the rest of her drink before standing. "But hopefully it will be your last time. Goodnight Dyson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**: Sorry this update took so long. Will try harder to get next one posted ALOT sooner. Enjoy! All Reviews Welcomed!

* * *

**Undisclosed Location...**

To anyone walking in, the may have mistook the activities as a board meeting. Several men and woman sitting around the table, dressed in executive attire. Well not all. Three men dressed in every day street clothes stood before the "board". Apparently some were not pleased with their recent activities.

"What part about low profile do you not understand" An older man with steele gray hair sneered from the head of the table.

"We did as we were told." One of the three men replied.

"I doubt someone told you to fuck up this whole operation." A redheaded woman chimed in. "It was bad enough when you took Ramses, instead of his youngest grandson. But now Stephan..."

"But he..." A dark haired man with glasses was pointed out. "told us to get that vampire."

All eyes in the room were on the accused. "Wait, just a minute. I never gave them specific names. I said we needed more." He explained simply. He opened a folder. "The numbers we have aren't nearly what we need, so I instructed these men to acquire more powerful beings..."

"Without my permission?" Again the head of the table spoke.

"I thought it was best. I put my request in the report I sent out yesterday."

"Frankly Doctor you job is to do as I say, not think. Because of your misguided insubordination the succubus and the wolf are looking into these disappearances. Years of..."

"My apologies..."

He apology was ignored. "I have no time for apologies. Do as you as you're told next time." He raised his hand to silence the room. "Now on to other business, a new Ash as not been chosen."

"It may be hard, with the Fae traditions..." Another woman said.

"Their traditions mean nothing." He smiled. It was one of this best features. "_We're_ choosing the new Ash. Please open the folders that are placed in front of you."

* * *

**Alley Across from Sunshine Orphanage...  
**

"You two haven't talked about the kiss?" Kenzi asked. The were sitting in their car waiting for Dyson and Hale to come back. They'd gone into the Sunshine Orphange in search of Ramses Cordero's grandson.

"Nope." Bo casually sat behind the steering wheel taping her fingers lightly.

The goth rolled her eyes. "Seriously how could you too not talk about that kiss? Bo it was like epic. Up there with the one at the end of the movie The Bodyguard...and if you tell anyone I like that movie I will soooo kill you!"

Bo hunched. "We haven't had time to talk about it. She just got back Kenz"

"But still"

Bo turned to Kenzi. "Look, if there is one thing that Lauren and I do very well...its NOT talk about how we're feeling. Actually there is one other thing that we do well. Its just that we haven't done it as often"

"T.M.I Bo! T.M.I!"

"Sorry."

"Well then again, why would you two use words. You're having eye sex ALL THE TIME! I feel like I need a cigarette everytime you guys are in the room together."

Bo chuckled. "Whatever."

"No, seriously. If you _could_ actually get Lauren pregnant, and if you _could_ do it with eye sex. Dude, you and Dr Hotpants would have like sextuplets on the way!"

This time Bo laughed out loud. "Where do you get this stuff?"

"It's a gift." Kenzi surmised. "So you two still have no idea what you are to each other?"

"We're friends."

"With benefits?"

"Well not lately." Which annoyed Bo, but at the same time it didn't. Every time she and Lauren had jumped the gun...and thus jumping each other's bones, it didn't end well. But being around Lauren, and not being able to be with her was like a constant tease. There were several occasions recently if Bo had given just an "extra" nudge, that she and Lauren could have ended up in bed together. Her _relationship_ with Lauren, if that's what she could call it,was so different than what she'd shared with Dyson. She and Dyson had started off as a friends with benefits situation, and real feelings followed. It had been fun,sexy, complicated most of time, and very short lived. But if she had to be honest with herself, and had to count those palpable moments that linger with someone forever, she'd had more of those with Lauren. Just a look. Just a touch...

"And that's because..."

"Well there's the whole Nadia thing..."

"That fact that she had a girlfriend? That she recently died? Or the fact that you..."

Bo stopped her. "No need to say it. But I would say a mixture of all that. And the whole Garuda thing didn't exactly leave time for courting."

"Seriously,_ courting...? _ Since when did you go all Lady Antebellum on me." Kenzi rolled her eyes.

Bo started to chuckled a bit. " I can't believe I'm considering this..."

"What?"

"Well I'm thinking of asking Lauren out."

"As on a date?" Kenzi laughed. "Seriously, what are you fifteen? Where are you going to go to the local roller rink?"

"Adults go on dates Kenzi."

"Yeah, but...you're a Succubus"

"And?" Bo's tone seemed to indicate she was insulted by Kenzi's insinuation.

"Dude that's like Bill Gates borrowing money from the Facebook guy..."

Bo's brow bunched a little with confusing. "Is it really?" Then Bo just shook her head. "Seriously Kenz, I don't know what the hell you're talking about..."

"Nevermind, so when are you going to do it?"

Bo shrugged. "Next time I see her I guess. Shit, I don't know. I haven't been on a date since I was a teenager. Lots of sex, lots of dead bodies, ...but dating not so much."

"Not even with Dyson?"

"Was that...really dating?" Bo wondered.

"You tell me."

"Well..."

"Sexy sexy wolfman alert." Kenzi pointed throught the windshield to Dyson, Hale, and a third man walking toward the car. "Not sure he's up for hearing about your 90120 endeavors."

"Yeah, he's not going to be thrilled about this." Bo reached for the door handle.

"Ya think?". Both woman got out of the car. A gush of wind howled through the air ruffling their hair. Kenzi pulled her hood up over her head. They walked over to the meet the men.

"Every one, Jin Cordero." Dyson introduced. "Jin, this is..."

"The infamous Bo, and her human Kenzi." The dream-eater finished for him. "The fae champion who still refuses to choose a side. " He smile, his white teeth almost literally brigtening the space between them. Deep dimples creased his tanned cheeks.

"As, always I see my reputation precedes me." Bo commented. Jin was good-looking, with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and dark almond shaped eyes. He was shorter than both Hale and Dyson, but muscular. "Don't believe everything you hear."

"I don't. But its quite entertaining from time to time." He assured her with a slight chuckle.

"Thanks, I think." Bo smirked, nodded towards the building behind him. "You work here in an orphanage?"

"More like volunteer." Hale offered.

"Please tell me you don't volunteer in a weird creepy peodphile type of way." Kenzi said. "I just ate."

"I may be fae...human, but I am NOT a monster. I leave that to your kind." He sneered.

"You take their nightmares away." Bo stepped forward. "You help them?" He simply nodded. "And it doesn't hurt that you feed off that negative energy."

"One person's nightmare is another..."

"Person's happy meal." Kenzi said.

"Something like that." Jin was not amused with the human sidekick. "I thought you were here to discuss the whereabouts of my grandfather."

"We are." Dyson affirmed. "Like I told you, Bo is here to help."

"Don't you only get involved when its suspected that the line has been crossed between the Dark and Light Fae?" Jin asked. " Do you think the Dark Fae have my grandfather?"

"I get involved.." Bo sighed. "in these matters for all sorts of reasons. But is there any reason we should suspect that the Dark Fae are behind this." There was a low roar of thunder and a flash of ligtening in the distance. A storm was coming.

"At this time, no." He answered. "Despite being on different sides, my grandfather is highly respected. Though some thought him weak for not taking advantage of his ability to give dreams as well as take them away."

"That's some serious shit." Hale said. "That can really mess with your head."

"Are we talking like the movie Inception. Because I've seen that like 20 times, and I get a headache EVERY time. Like how many levels deep did they go, and ..."

"Kenzi please." Bo interupted.

"But to answer her question." Jin continued. "Yes, that human movie only touched on the surface of what giving dreams can do. It holds the power of suggestions, to control someone's subconscious without them even knowing."

"What about night terrors? Is that you?" Bo asked.

"Me? No, again I used my ability to take the pain away not give it. But yes, there are those of my kind that share my grandfather's ability. The nightmare of a child is ten times stronger than that of an adult. These cowardly fae, use human children as their prey. Planting a simple nightmare in their minds, and feeding off of the exponential level of energy that is produced when that child dreams it. I do not approve of such activities. My grandfather would put a stop to this when he would discover this practice."

"Did he ever anger anyone by doing this?" Dyson asked.

"Sure, it was like taking away a junkie's drugs. But he's been doing that for centuries, I can't fathom who would want to take action against him now. There aren't many in these territories that are strong as him."

"Like Stephan." Dyson commented. He looked at Bo, and she nodded.

"When was the last time you saw your grandfather?" Bo asked.

"Three weeks ago." Jin answered.

"And you're just reporting it now?"

"It is not uncommon for my grandfather to travel and visit other dream-eater tribes, but it is uncommon for him not to contact me while doing it. I let a little time pass, before calling a couple tribes he was suppose to visit. None have heard from him. Not even the first one on his list."

"Meaning, its possible your grandfather never even left the city." Dyson gathered.

"I went by his place. All of his belonging are there, his traveling backpack, everything. I'm almost positive my grandfather never made it out of this city."

* * *

**Lauren's Quarters...**

The words on the monitor were beginning to blur before her eyes. Lauren rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. "The wording needs to be perfect." She told herself before rising to her feet and heading towards her kitchen in search of food. While on her way, she almost tripped over a boxes.

To her dismay, the boxes with Nadia's things had not been removed during her absence. She put in the request through the compound's facility services, but pretty much like everything since Lachlan's death...nothing was working correctly. Without a leader, things had seemed to falter in numerous ways and order was slowly turning into chaos. Again with so much disorganization, now would be the perfect time for Lauren to disappear.

For a brief second she'd considered it again earlier when she'd watched some fae being lead off to the underground prison. Her eyes had locked briefly with what had appeared to be a young woods elf. Lauren had wondered what had been his crime and what would his punishment be. The fae were very unforgiving when it came to punishments. They seemed to be very unforgiving in most ways. Like giving a certain doctor's girlfriend a curse under the guise of a coma, so that doctor would willingly enter into a life complete servitude in hopes of a cure.

She knelt down and touched the exposed sleeve of one of Nadia's sweaters. It was sticking out of the box, which was unusual for the normaly meticulous Lauren. But she had packed in in a manic rush, blinded by tears of pain and fury. "Most of these she never got a chance to wear again." Lauren said softly, neatly tucking the sweater in the box and closing it. Since saying goodbye to Nadia at her grave, Lauren had finally started feeling a since of closure to that part of her life. Though the heavy rainfall outside wasn't helping with her meloncholy mood.

There was a knock at the door. Lauren looked at her watch and frowned. Who would be visiting at this hour. "Who's there?" She called out catiously as she approached the door.

"It's me Bo." A familiar voice called back.

Lauren instantly smiled and opened the door.

"Hey." Bo said with a shy smile leaning against the doorway. Her dark hair was wet and slicked back. After their meeting with Jin Codero, Bo had intended to go home and get a good night's sleep before visiting Lauren in the morning. However, once in bed, she was unable to sleep. Trying not wake a Kenzi on the couch, Bo crept pass her. "Tell Dr. Hotpants, hello for me." A sleepy Kenzi said as when Bo had opened the front door. "You know for a badass succubus, you're awfully whipped." Bo had rolled her eyes before she'd left.

"Bo you're soaking wet." Lauren exclaimed, practically dragging the succubus inside her condo.

"The bottom fell out on my way in, and no umbrella." Bo explained and smiled slightly at the doctor who had already began to peel her wet coat away. "All it takes is a little rain for you to start ripping off my clothes...And here, I thought I needed soft music and red wine." The coat fell to the floor.

Lauren paused. "Very funny. Its freezing outside Bo. You don't want to "

"...catch a cold." Bo chuckled. "Lauren, I haven't had a cold in my entire life. My parents use to attibute it to us personally growing all the food we ate on the farm. But now, I guess I can say its all due to _good _genes."

"Good genes indeed." The blond pushed a wet lock of hair behind Bo's ear. She leisurely let her fingers trail down the wet silken skin of Bo's neck and ended in the hollow of her throat. The other woman's playful eyes suddenly turned serious. "What?"

"Going somewhere?"

Lauren followed Bo's gaze, and turned around. "Oh, no. Those are Nadia's things. " She turned back to Bo. "They were suppose to be moved while I was away."

"I see." Bo knelt down to unzip her boots. Kneeling also helped to hide her sigh of relief, that Lauren wasn't packed up herself to leave. "That can't be easy."

"No." Lauren agreed. "But I've said my good-byes Bo."

Bo stood up. "You have closure?". Lauren nodded silently. "With it all?" The doctor knew that Bo was still seeking forgiveness for ultimately being the one to end's Nadia's life. Maybe one day the brunette would realize that she'd already been given it. Another hurdle for she and Bo to climb thanks to the Garuda. There were so many things stacked against them. She was determined to get around them.

"Yes. We have to move forward." She cocked her head to the side. "Life seem to operate like that."

"I guess...time waits for no man right?" Bo buried her hands in her wet jean pockets and waited for a few seconds for the ackwardness to pass. "So, what's got you up at this hour?" She let her eyes take in Lauren's attire. She was dressed casuallly in a grey tank and matching pajama bottoms. Dressed for bed. But Bo gathered, Lauren had been far from going to sleep.

"You mean besides you?"

"Yes, I mean besides me." Bo chuckled a bit. "I could see your light on from the parking lot. And no I'm not stalking you. Just something I noticed as I sprinted towards the building..."

"At 4am because...?"

"Duh, to see you." Bo moved closer. "I wanted to see you."

Lauren swallowed hard. She wanted to see Bo. Ever since they'd parted ways at the Dal. "Oh, something with the case you're working on?"

"No no , nothing like that. I wanted to...well see I thought that perhaps we could.."

"Get undressed and take a shower."

"Excuse me?" Bo asked. Not sure she'd really heard what she just heard.

Lauren laughed nervously, realizing how her request sounded. "You're soaking wet Bo. I think a puddle is forming at your feet. So why don't you go take a hot shower, put something dry on. Are you hungy? I was going to make me something to eat before you arrived."

Bo's ears were still ringing from hearing Lauren's request that she undress, and go upstairs to take a shower. "I could eat." Bo managed to say. She knew Lauren was talking about a hunger for food, but seeing Lauren always caused another hunger pain. Bo didn't need to feed and would never use Lauren if that was the case, but sometimes just being around Lauren put on her edge...a sexual edge.

"Good." Lauren stepped out of her path. "I think you know where everything is."

"Actually I've never been upstairs." Bo admitted.

"Oh, yeah...of course." Lauren felt silly, but Bo always seemed at home when she came over. "Would you like..." The doctor stopped short when she saw Bo already taking off her t-shirt. "...a tour?" She could feel her aura brightening by the second.

"No, I think I can figure it out. Hustle me up some grub woman!" Bo said in her best Texas drawl. She playfully smacked Lauren on the bottom as she did it. And without another word she went upstairs.

Lauren was left to her own devices in the kitchen to calm down. Since it was almost morning, she'd decided on crepes. Luckily, the compond kept her pantry and refridgerator full at all times. She'd given facilities a list of her likes and dislikes years ago. And updated it accordingly. It was one of the few if not only bonuses of being enslaved to the Ash. As she prepared their meal, she tried to nto picture a very naked and even more wet Bo upstairs in her shower. She was failing very badly at this task. Very badly indeed.

When, she'd left town, she had literally felt an ache with the absense of Bo. And now that she was back in her presence, Lauren still ached...but just in a different way. Why were they still circling each other, she wondered. Why were they still acting as if that kiss in front of everyone didn't exist. Perhaps she had been hasty in her leaving town. Perhaps Bo had taken that as a sign that she wasn't ready?

"Smells great." Lauren turned around to see Bo walking towards her. She was dressed in one of Lauren's kimono robes that cut mid-thigh. Since Bo had a more well...ample bosom than Lauren, it fit rather snub in the chest. Bo turned around as if modeling the essemble. "You like?"

"Very much." Lauren smiled brightly before abruptly turning around because she smelled the crepe behind her calling to her. "I prepared us some mimosa's".

"Trying to liquor me up?"

"Didn't think I needed to." Lauren shot back shocking Bo in a good way.

_I love Flirty Lauren! _ She thought as she moved closely in behind the doctor. She wanted to grab the blonde around the waist, and bury her face in her hair. She resisted the urge, not knowing if she had the right to do so. "Lauren?

"Yes?" Her back was still to her.

"I've been thinking..."

Lauren turned around with her two prepared plates of food, and motioned for them to continue the conversation on the couch. Bo grabbed the bottle of the champagne and followed her lead. "There's a hint of vanilla in the cream. I couldn't fine the powdered sugar." She commented, before blinking. "But yes, you were thinking..."

Bo poured the champagne. "Well its more like I've been wondering..." _Bo you slammed a vampire against a wall earlier today, surely you can woman-up enough to ask Lauren out. _"Now that things have settled down a bit..."

"Hardly."

"Huh?"

"There's still no Ash. The Light Fae is as disorganized as ever..."

Bo laughed a bit and put up her hand to stop the doctor from talking. "Besides all that Lauren. For the first time in weeks, there is no immedidate danger lurking around the corner."

"There's the case you're working."

"True but that doesn't count either."

"I see."

"No, I don't think you do see." Bo shook her head in frustration. " I was thinking..."

"So you're back to thinking now?" Lauren smiled. "I thought it was wondering."

"Smart ass." Bo retorted with a grin. "Its just that..." Bo stopped short again. She felt like she needed to get this moment right, and she also felt like she didn't know if she could. With the slightly touch, Bo could use her powers and have Lauren any way she wished. But she didn't want that, she wanted to be herself only...just Bo Dennis asking out a girl. But Lauren was so not just some girl, she was well...Lauren. Sweet. Adorable. Geeky. Beautiful. Sexy Lauren.

Lauren frowned a bit. "What is it?"

"Ummm, how was it visiting your family?" She blurted out.

Lauren's frown deepened. She had the feeling that Bo was stalling, but she would indulge her if she wasn't ready. She just wished the brunette had a better filler topic than her family. "It was familar." She smirked a bit, but Bo didn't miss the sadness in her voice.

"No Family Ties moments? Sha lah lah lah..." Bo made a bad attempt at the 80's sitcom theme song.

"Not by a long shot." Lauren sipped her champagne. She got more comfortable on the couch, tucking her feet under her. "Bo, you don't really want to talk about my family do you?"

"You don't?"

"I can if you really want to but..."

"Too personal?"

"I wouldn't say that, it's not my favorite topic."

"See!" Bo said and stood to her feet. "This is something new I've learned about you. And I know that you like crepes and mimosas. And striped satin robes, that feel great against my skin by the way. "

"Bo?"

"And there is so much I want to know... Like what you were like as a kid. In college even. What tv shows do you like? What you were like before..."

"The Fae?" Lauren asked.

"Well yeah." Bo shrugged.

Lauren leaned forward, her brow knitted in confusion. "And you want to learn all this tonight?" What had Bo bound up in knots of nervousness, the doctor wondered. Normally it was she would babbled, but tonight it was Bo.

"No, of course not...shit!" Bo murmured and sat back down. "I'm messing this all up arent I?"

"Messing what up?"

A flash of lightening brightened the dim room, followed by a crack of thunder. Bo opened her mouth to say something, but instead chose to move forward and capture Lauren's lips in a kiss. She heard the blonde sigh as their lips touched. One of Bo's hands slid forward until it was cupping the side of Lauren's jaw. It didn't take long before Lauren was returning the kiss. The kiss deepened, both of them tilting their heads a bit more to get even closer. Their tongues played against each other teasingy. It didn't take long before the heat turned up, and Bo felt Lauren pushing her back against the cushions of the couch.

Bo was a good kisser, Lauren thought...enjoying the sudden change of events. She had been dreaming of tasting Bo again since their last kiss. This time she had Bo all to herself. No immediate apacolypse. No others standing around watching. No, it was just she and Bo alone with the rain as music. Bo hands had found themselves under Lauren's t-shirt caressing the smooth skin of her back, then pulling the doctor down on top of her. Lauren broke the kiss and buried her face in the hollow of Bo's neck.

"Lauren?"

"Hmmmm." Lauren said against her neck, her hand tugging at the belt of the silk robe Bo was wearing. Her kisses were getting close to the brunette's cleavage.

"Will you go out with me?"

Lauren stilled a bit and lifted her head slightly. Blonde hair covering her face. "Come again?"

"Again? We haven't even gotten around to round one." Bo joked and felt Lauren chuckle, her warm breathe tickling her throat.

"You're asking me out?"

Bo smoothed Lauren's hair back so she could look into her eyes. "Yes."

"Now?"

"What? Not a good time because we're already making out?"

"Yes."

"Yes, you wanna go on a date? Or yes, this isn't a good time?"

Lauren sat back a bit and smiled. "Is this why you were so nervous?"

"You make me nervous." Bo said seriously with her voice dropping an octave. Her mind and body were still very aware of Lauren straddling her.

"Really?" Bo simply nodded in response. "What a nice tidbit of information to tuck away."

"I bet."

"Well lucky for you I happen to like nervous and awkward brunettes."

"Awkward?" Bo scooted up to rest on her elbows. "I'm not awkward"

Lauren giggled a bit. "Yes."

"I admit I wasn't exactly on my A game here tonight..."

"Bo I said Yes."

"Yes?"

"Are you going to make my acceptance of your offer as trying as it was for you ask?"

A huge grin spread across Bo's face. "Awesome. Then its official, we're dating?"

"I suppose so, but I just thought of something you're not going to like."

"What's that?"

"I have a three date rule." Lauren said with a serious expression before playfully being hit in the face with a pillow.


End file.
